


juvenile

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [20]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: juvenile 
(adj.) 1. young, youthful, under age, minor, teenage(d), immature, adolescent, childish, infantile, babyish, puerile, unsophisticated(n.) 2. youth, boy, girl, adolescent, minor, Law infant





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own mcr

**juvenile**

(adj.) 1. _young, youthful, under age, minor, teenage(d), immature, adolescent, childish, infantile, babyish, puerile, unsophisticated_

(n.) 2. _youth, boy, girl, adolescent, minor, Law infant_

Aku bersumpah tidak akan punya anak meskipun ada seribu wanita yang memintaku untuk itu. Mengerikan. Bayangkan kau sedang enak-enak terbuai dalam tidur, lalu tiba-tiba ada sosok cebol yang menodongkan pistol ke dahimu.

Brengsek.

Jika Kobra Kid tidak melihatku terperanjat, aku ragu anak ini masih utuh esok paginya. Anak ini ternyata kunci kami untuk menerobos pertahanan menuju pusat kota. Jangan tanya bagaimana. Otakku belum sepenuhnya sadar dan aku tidak mau memaksanya berpikir, kecuali untuk satu hal.

Demi Sektor-Sektor Kehancuran di Bumi, kenapa menodongkan pistol padaku!? Dari semua orang yang bisa diancamnya, kenapa aku!?

Bocah brengsek itu menunjuk _badge_ di lenganku yang tak pernah kuperhatikan sebelumnya. Katanya, itu adalah lambang Pemimpin Divisi Bawah Tanah, tapi ia harus memastikan. Itulah kenapa dia membangunkanku dengan cara yang amat sangat tidak ramah.

Kobra Kid memberinya kuliah singkat untuk tidak bertindak gegabah. Dan Jet Star langsung terlibat percakapan seru demi kepentingan penelitian dan ilmu pengetahuan.

Party Poison? Jangan tanya.

Rambut merah itu masih tersungkur dan mendengkur. Andai kerak bumi memutuskan untuk saling bertabrakan dan menciptakan gempa-pun, aku ragu dia akan bangun untuk sekedar menyelamatkan diri.

**—fun ghoul to party poison**


End file.
